Pansy VS Hermione
by drago-mia
Summary: Pansy et Drago sont ensemble depuis maintenant 1 an mais Drago quitte Pansy pour Hermione . Pansy folle de rage deside de se venger .


_**Hermione VS Pansy**_

Introduction

Pansy et Drago sortent ensemble depuis maintenant un an, mais Drago tomba amoureux d'Hermione.

" Flash Back"

Hermione attendait dans un salon de thé chic du chemin de Traverse . Qui attendait-elle vous dites vous? Et bien elle attendait son correspondant car figuré vous que depuis maintenant un mois Hermione a crée une fanfiction sur son livre de science fiction préférer sous le nom de :Thestaroflioness et que par l' intervale de reviews et messages privés, elle communique avec quelqu'un dont le pseudo est : Thestarofsnake et qu'il se trouve qu'il se sont donné rendez-vous ici même aujourd'hui .

Drago entra et dit :

-"Granger

Celle ci répondit:

-Malefoy, pourquoi est tu là toi ?

Celui ci répondit :

-J'attend quelqu'un et toi?

Hermione dit:

-Moi aussi ,comment s'appelle la personne que tu attend ?

Il dit :

-Thestaroflioness et toi ,la questionna t-elle

Etonnée elle répondit :

-Bien toi vue que je suis Thestaroflioness toi ,tu dois être Thestarofsnake?

Drago ne répondit pas bouche bai d'étonnement; puis ils discutèrent .

"Fin Flash Back "

Evidemment se redonnèrent rendez-vous a plusieurs reprises puis ce qui devait arrivé arriva ,ils s'embrassèrent et sortirent secrètement ensemble.

Drago décida au bout de deux semaines de quitter Pansy

"Flash Back"

Drago entra dans la salle sur demande où il avait donné rendez-vous à Pansy.

-"Pansy ,il faut qu'on parle ,dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drakonichou , l'interroga t-elle

-Ecoute Pansy ,comment te dire et bien voilà je suis désolé mais c'est fini entre nous !

- Quoi mais pourquoi moi je t'aime nous étions si bien ensemble ,sanglota t-elle puis un éclair de haine traversa son regard ,elle se reprit et sa voix pris une intonation grave et dur lorsqu'elle cria :- Il y en a une autre hein ,c'est qui et ne me ment pas Drago je te connais par coeur et je sais quand tu me mens !ALORS C'EST QUI?

-C'est Granger ,dit-il dans un murmure

-Elle, cette sale sang-de-bourbe ,mais Drago pense tu à la honte que tu jète sur ta famille en étant avec elle ,elle n'est que vermine !

Dans un élan de colère il la plaqua contre le mur et mis ses mains sur son coup et dit :

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça devant moi ."

Il la relâcha et elle partit en pleurant .

"Fin Flash Back"

PDV Pansy 

Si elle crois qu'elle va s'en sortir comme sa Granger et bien elle se trompe , Drago est a moi et je ferai tout pour l'avoir .

Tiens la voilà ,je me cache ,elle est seule ,je la plaque contre le mur et lui dit :

«Écoute Granger ,Drago est à moi et tu ferais mieux de me le laisser ou tu vas y perdre des plumes !

Elle me répondit le sourire au lèvres :

« Parkinson ,Parkinson,Parkinson ,écoute bien çe que je vais te dire Drago ne t'aime pas ,il m'aime et je l'aime et tu n'y peux rien, je suis vraiment désolé que tu souffre mais tu n'y ferra rien ,d'accord !

Elle se dégagé de mon emprise alors que je lui dit :

" Je me vengerai Granger je me vengerai !"

Je repartis folle de rage dans la salle commune .

PDV Drago

Ce matin , je reçu une lettre de mon père et ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour moi.

_ Mon fils_

_ J'eu vent de ta relation avec Hermione Granger et t'ordonne d'arrêter ça immédiatement ! En faisant ça tu déshonore nôtre famille si tu n'arrête pas ça immédiatement ,je te déshérite ._

_Sur ce tâches de prendre la bon décision ._

_ Lucius Malefoy_

Et je lui répondit :

_ Père ,_

_ Ma décision est prise et je reste avec Hermione ,je l'aime et vous n'y pourrais rien ._

_ Sur ce je vous dit adieux et embrasser mère pour moi ._

_ Drago Malefoy_

PDV PANSY

J'observe Drago et Granger et vue comment ils sont mon plan n'a pas fonctionné .

Mais ça y est une autres idée me viens .

PDV Drago

Je suis convoqué chez le directeur ,j'arrive et le directeur me dit :

-"Entrez,vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici .

Je secoue la tête et il me dit :

Vous êtes ici car vous êtes accusé d'avoir agressé Miss Parkinson lors de vôtre ronde d'hier soir .

- Mais se n'est pas vrai ,Monsieur regardé et là je sortis un flacon de veritaserum de ma poche et le bu puis je dis :

Posez moi la question.

- Avez vous agresser Miss Parkinson hier soir ?

-Non,répondis-je

-Bien ,vous pouvez partir Monsieur Malefoy.

PDV Pansy 

Encore raté et en plus de ça j'ai deux heures de retenues pour accusations mensongères .

Mais une autre idée me viens en voyant Drago et Granger s'embrasser .

PDV Hermione

Je me dirige vers la grande salle et vois tout le monde qui me regarde bizarrement .

J'arrive dans la grande salle et m'assois a coté de Ginny et en face de Ron et Harry .

-"Salut ça va vous? dis,je

Là Harry me tend une photo ,une photo de moi et Drago en trainde nous embrasser .

-Il y en a partout dans le château ,tu nous explique me dit-il

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire et heureusement ils comprennent .

Je partis voir Drago ,lui aussi avais eu la même histoire de son coté nous savions que c était Pansy mais nous décidons de l'ignorer

PDV Pansy

Encore rater demain je tape fort !

PDV Hermione

Le lendemain je me levée , m'habille et allée déjeuner avec Drago ,Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé je partis en cours .

Vers dix heures je commencés a me sentir mal j'avais mal au ventre , bien sur je mis sa sur le compte de la venue de mes règles le matin même mais les médicaments prescrits par le Medicomage n'y font rien et là après le déjeuner alors que j'étais en train de lire ,TROU NOIR ….

PDV Pansy

Sa y est mon plan mis a exécution je partis en cours .

PDV Drago

Potter viens de me prévenir qu'Hermione étais dans le coma ,bien sur je soupçonné tout de suite Pansy et alla la voir .

PDV Pansy

Drago vient me voir et me dit :

«Pansy ,je sais que tu y est pour qu'elle que chose qu'as tu fais ?

Je lui dit le sourire au lèvres :

Je te le dirai a conditions que tu la laisse tombé !

Il me répondit :

OK

D'accord faisons le serment inviolable

Il me tendit la main et dit en ensorcelant nos mains liés :

Je jure que je me mettrai en couple avec toi à la condition que tu me dise la cause du coma d'Hermione .

Je lui dit :

La cause du coma est, mais il me coupa est dit écris le moi que je puisse aller chercher l'antidote !

Heureuse je lui écrivis

PDV Drago 

Elle a pas marcher elle a courut cette idiote et oui j'ai réussi.

J'ai réussi ,j'ai le nom de l'antidote ,la preuve pour faire inculpé Pansy de tentative de meurtre et je ne lui doit plus rien car figuré vous que le serment stipulé qu'elle devait me le dire et qu'elle ne l'a pas fais vu qu'elle me l'a écris , quand à la preuve je l'ai enregistré avec un objet moldues qu'Hermione m'avait offert qui s'appelle un magnétophone.

Je cours à l'infirmerie ou l'on donne l'antidote a Hermione qui se réveille .

PDV Externe 

Hermione se réveille et Drago lui explique toute l'histoire .Lors de l'arrestation de Pansy celle ci devient folle et jure de se venger mais sa serai étonnant qu'elle y arrive vue qu'elle est condamné à vie à Askaban .

Dites moi se que vous en pensé s'il vous plait bon ou mauvais mais dites moi .

Merci bisous drago-mia


End file.
